Misguided Love
by flamingblue
Summary: Back, after some setbacks....
1. Kyo and Tohru

Disclaimer: We do not own Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, or any of the Fruits Baket characters nor Fruits Basket itself.

By Azuris and Stop Trippin

This is our first fic so please no flames, unless it's really constructive.

Ch. 1

The morning sun rose from the ground, and Tohru woke up to see Kyo at her side, fast asleep, the sun shining on his soft face. Her head rested near his upper chest. She looked at Kyo and thought, "Okay, so I'm in the same bed as him. That doesn't mean we did anything! I'm so glad Kyo and I started going out." As she finished, Kyo began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Tohru, a smile came upon his face.

"Hey beautiful, I can't believe we feel asleep together. Let's not go too fast. Haha."

It's been 2 weeks since Kyo and Tohru have been going out, and what a good 2 weeks it was. It wasMonday morning and time for school. Tohru and Kyogo to different schools but love each other regardless.

"Hey, Kyo, you better be going or you'll be late for school."

"Nah, I'd rather walk you to school first," he said with a smile.

Tohru changed into her school uniform, and left her house with Kyo. Tohru and Kyo did not go to the same school, unfortunately, becauseTohru's school was overflowing with students, so Kyo had to switch to the next nearesthigh school.While walking on the sidewalk holding hands, they spotted Momiji, Tohru's best guy friend and fellow Sohma on his way to school.

"Hey, Momiji!" yelled Tohru happily to see him.

"Oh, Honda-san, Kyo-kun! Nice to see you! Kyo-kun, Hari says you're trasferring to our school! Is it true? Huh, huh?"

"SHUT UP, YA STUPID RABBIT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!" He turned to Tohru with a sad look on his face and said, "Sorry, Tohru, but it's true I'm supposed to go to school with you today, but I wanted to come and surprise you later...."

With this big suprise, Tohru was speechless. She wanted to tell Kyo how happy she was but nothing came out from her mouth, so instead she leaped at Kyo and gave him a kiss. Momiji stood there smiling. He looked at his watch.

"Come on guys, we'll be late!" Momiji exclaimed.

School

As Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo entered the school gate they were greeted by their friends Yuki, and Kagura.

"KYO!!! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! GIVE ME A...." Kagura faltered as she spotted Kyo and Tohru holding hands.

End Ch. 1

This is our first FF, so please be constructive in your reviews!


	2. Kagura's and Yuki's Thoughts

Ch.2

A/N I'm (yes, not we) am really sorry about the delay in chapters! It's just that wasn't accepting my chapters for some reason, so I gave up after several tries. But thank you for your reviews! They're what keep me going!

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket, or our name is Natsuki Takaya.

"Kyo, why are you holding hands with Tohru!" said Kagura.

"Didn't you know? They've been going out for about a week," Yuki said, somewhat dryly.

"Ahem, it's been TWO weeks," corrected Kyo, grinning.

"Oh, my mistake. I just decided to go with the most probable answer." Yuki stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo growled.

"It means that you can't hold on to women," Yuki finished.

"WHY YOU"

"Kyo-kun, stop! You might get in trouble!" Tohru exclaimed as she and Momiji tried to restrain Kyo.

DING! DING!

The entrance bell began ringing, causing the whole crowd to look at the clock.

"Oh my God! Were gonna be late! Let's hurry!" Tohru yelped. They all began to rush inside, that is, all but Kagura. She was still surprised that Kyo chose another girl over her.

"Why would he want to be with Tohru when I'm here?" Kagura wondered. As she thought of possible reasons, she began to think of ways to get him back. "Oh, I know!" she loudly exclaimed at her locker, which caused some people to stare at her. "If I get with someone cute, Kyo will become jealous and run back to me! Then everyone will be happy! Heehee!" thought Kagura. "Who to choose, though...hmmm...it has to be someone that Kyo really hates, but at the same time someone good-looking." Kagura looked about the hallway for someone that matched her description. "Hmmm..." As she looked, she happened to see Yuki. He looked in her direction, smiled, and waved. She returned the gesture, except a second too late. "I think I found my guy!" Kagura exclaimed under her breath.

5 minutes before

Yuki had been thinking about Kyo and Tohru together, and he didn't like it. How could Kyo possibly be able to care about Tohru? She deserved better than that baka neko. He mentally scolded himself for not making his "flirtations" less subtle. He thought of a way to break them apart without hurting Tohru too much. "Maybe if she was jealous, she might decide to break up with Kyo and be with me instead," Kyo thought aloud. He wasn't really sure what kind of girl he would pretend to be a couple with, so he decided to think about it later. As he was walking to first period, he saw Kagura in the hall, and waved at her. Little did he know just how much her idea of breaking the new item apart was similar to his.

End chapter 2

Please make a generous and constructive review : )


	3. Kagura's Plan Revealed!

Misguided Love Ch. 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket, or our names are Natsuki Takaya.

Yuki made his way over to Kagura's house, still unsure of his feelings. He knew that a silly kiss didn't mean anything, but he still couldn't help feeling something else as he replayed the dialogue between them. As he pondered his emotions, he stopped, wondering if Kagura might get the wrong idea if he walked her to school. "It doesn't mean anything," he repeatedly assured himself, "if I walk her to school. We're just friends!" He put a mental stopper to his thoughts as he neared Kagura's house. Here we go, he thought. He ambled onto the porch of her house, a place he had visited countless times as a child, but now seemed so alien to him. He rapped on the door, in the rhythm of "Shave and a Haircut." He gulped. After no one had responded, he nervously thought that maybe she had already left. Maybe she took the bus or something. Maybe she—

"Yuki? Is that you?" asked Kagura as she opened the door. "What are you doing here so early?" Yuki steeled his nerves, repeating the soothing mantra he had recited earlier.

"Oh, I thought it might be nice if we could walk t-together to school." He surprised himself by his stuttering. Not very prince-like of me, he thought.

"I think that would be a lovely idea!" exclaimed Kagura. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes? I need to get dressed." Yuki simply nodded, and Kagura hurried up the stairs. Yuki patiently sat on the porch while Kagura changed.

"I can't believe he's walking me to school! I knew he was a prince!" squealed Kagura. "I can't believe this is working so well!" She pranced around the room, thinking complex plans for her and Yuki's future, and ultimately her and Kyo's. Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's questioning call.

"Kagura? Are you all right?" Yuki asked. He glanced at his watch. "It's 8:45! We might miss Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru!"

"I'm fine! I'll just be a minute!" She hurriedly put on her clothes and ran down the stairs. "Well, shall we?"

"After you," Yuki said, gesturing his hand forward.

"Thank you," replied Kagura, and clumsily curtsied. She and Yuki giggled at their little game and they proceeded to school.

They walked in slightly awkward silence towards the school, until finally Yuki broke the ice.

"So…um, how's life?" Yuki mentally cursed at himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Pretty great, actually." Initiating Plan A, thought Kagura. "So, what do you think of Kyo and Tohru?"

"It bugs me," Yuki stated bluntly. Kagura thought she heard a tone of bitter resentment in his normally calm voice.

"Why is that?" Kagura innocently asked, already knowing the answer. At least, thinking she knew the answer.

"Because Kyo doesn't know how to take care of her!" Yuki could not control his anger in this sentence. Kagura was taken aback.

"What! But Kyo is so kind and meaningful and…" She was about to say handsome, but she caught herself. She did not want to lose control of the situation. Yuki continued her sentence.

"…And he's ignorant and brash! He hardly knows how to take care of himself!" Yuki knew perfectly well that Kyo could take care of himself, but he was furious and didn't care.

"Yuki, calm down," soothed Kagura. "Maybe Kyo is in a phase right now. He'll get over her soon enough." He's vulnerable now, Kagura thought. I should make my moves. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that you liked Tohru." Yuki blushed deeply at this question.

Yuki paused a moment before speaking. "Actually, I _do_ like her. I think I might even love her. I mean, when I see Kyo, I don't get as mad as when I see Kyo _with_ her."

"I see," Kagura responded. Now or never, she thought. "You know, I think I know a way for you to break them up."

Yuki lit up at this statement as if it was a revelation. "Really? How?"

"I remember, a few years ago, one of my friends, Tsukasa,got with this guy because her ex-boyfriend, Hitoori,was with this really ugly girl.They madeHitoori so jealous that he broke up with the ugly girl and he andTsukasa got together again."

"So you're saying we should become a couple to make Tohru and Kyo separate?" Yuki liked the idea.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Kagura. "So, what do you say?"

Yuki thought for a moment before exclaiming his approval.

They continued to walk in silence, except it was anything but awkward.


End file.
